


Late Night Cuddles

by LostCryptid



Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, It/Its Pronouns For Michael | The Distortion (The Magnus Archives), M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Sometimes you wake up because the Distortion drops by at 3 amSometimes you have to figure out what it wantsAnd Sometimes Cuddles are the answer
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Series: Trick or Treat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998859
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypnoshatesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/gifts).



> For Adrian :>
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was still dark when Gerry woke up, and a bleary look at the green glowing numbers on his alarm told him that it was only shortly after 3 am, which lead to the question as to why he was awake.    
But the telltale feeling of static against his skin answered that pretty quickly. He groaned softly and rubbed over his eyes before turning around to Michael.   
“Dude, it’s three in the morning.” he mumbled before letting out a yawn. Michael was crouching on the edge of his bed, watching him out of slightly glowing eyes.

“Is it?” it asked, tilting its head.

“Unless you fucked with my alarm, yes.” Gerry sighed, eyes still heavy with sleep. “Anything I can help you with?” he asked. He was awake anyway, might as well try and figure out what was going on.

Michael blinked at him slowly. “I want.” It said then.

“Want what?” Gerry questioned, yawning again.

Michael shrugged, its outline glitching making Gerry squint his eyes. “I just want.” It said.   
“Well, can’t help you if I don’t know the specifics.” he muttered, burying his head in his pillow.

“That’s fine.” Michael hummed, humming wasn’t exactly right, it was more like the static buzz from old TV’s, but it was the closest thing that Gerry could think of right now.

“Amazing,” Gerry said. “So can I go back to sleep?”

“Sure.” Michael said, and started to move, stretching itself out next to Gerry.

“You planning to stay?” Gerry asked a bit confused. He didn’t mind, but it wasn’t exactly usual. As far as he knew Michael didn’t need to sleep, so there was no practical reason behind it getting comfortable.

“I think so.” it answered.

Gerry blinked.

“But you don’t need to sleep, right?” he asked slowly.

“No, I don’t.” it agreed.

“Alright, then.” 

Gerry closed his eyes, trying to ignore the buzzing static that brushed against his skin, just when he thought that he could slip into sleep again something brushed against his hair.

“What are you doing?” he asked but didn’t open his eyes.

“What do you think?”

Gerry sighed but tried again. “Why are you petting my hair?”, he asked this time, by now Michael’s fingers had completely buried themself in Gerry’s dark strands, running lightly along his scalp, it felt wrong, but not exactly  _ bad. _

“I wanted to.” Michael replied, fingers trailing down to his neck, playing with the shorter hair there.

“You want a lot today, don’t you?” Gerry said, opening his eyes slightly to glance up at Michael, it buzzed in response, twirling one strand of hair around his fingers. Gerry sighed softly.

“Might as well do this.” he mumbled, shuffling closer to Michael, to wrap his arms around the other.

Michael made a soft questioning sound but then when back to carding its fingers through Gerrys hair, making a pleased chirping sound.   
Gerry only buried his face in Michael’s chest, or what at least pretended to be a chest, and closed his eyes again. The static was stronger this time, but also weirdly sooting instead of headache-inducing. 

Slowly but surely Gerry slipped back into sleep, lulled in by static and the feeling for dull knives running through his hair.

His dreams were neon coloured that night and confusing, but Gerry didn’t mind too much when he woke up to Michael wrapped around him like an overly friendly blanket.


End file.
